(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for enzymatic catalyzed reactions by exposing a substrate in an aqueous solution to an enzyme, the aqueous solution containing at least 0.5 mM/1 magnesium and/or calcium and potassium ions.
(2) Technical Considerations and Prior Art
The purpose of these steps consists in producing biochemical and pharmaceutical products in an economical manner as it occurs, for instance, when decomposing cane sugar to glucose and fructose. Moreover, the decomposition of toxic acting substances is intended, for instance, the decomposition of urea in the blood to carbon dioxide and ammonium.
It is known to use the catalytic action of enzymes for building up and decomposing substances. Thus, for instance, it has been suggested to adsorb enzymes on inorganic or organic carriers and to make them effective in this way. It is also known to include enzymes for composing or decomposing substances in pores of a gel. Finally, the state of the art also includes the binding of enzymes to a reaction capable polymer matrix for composing or decomposing substances. All of these known methods, however, have the great disadvantage that the degree of efficiency of the enzymes was relatively low so that the output in substances to be composed or decomposed was so low that these methods were not economical enough for practical use.